


Drink Up Baby

by SlashAddx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Defan, Eager Damon, Jealous Stefan, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddx/pseuds/SlashAddx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiling, Damon finds his brother reading by the fireplace. The soft crackle of the fire is soothing, but Damon isn’t trying to wind down tonight. He’s got a decent buzz going, and his next move is laser focused on one target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Up Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many WIP’s I ignored all of them to write this. Sort of plotless and naughty. Check the tags. Enjoy!

"Honey, I'm home." Damon calls out as he strolls into the house.

"In here." Stefan's voice echoes from the study.

Smiling, Damon finds his brother reading by the fireplace. The soft crackle of the fire is soothing, but Damon isn't trying to wind down tonight. He's got a decent buzz going, and his next move is laser focused on one target.

Stefan doesn't immediately notice Damon's mood until the book is plucked out of his hand and tossed aside.

"I wasn't done with that."

"You've read that one at least two dozen times. It'll still be there when we're done."

"And what exactly are we doing?" Stefan asks, hiding his amusement.

Damon walks closer till his knees hit the sofa on opposite sides of Stefan's legs. One raised eyebrow and he's kneeling over his little brother's lap, while Stefan looks cautiously up at him. Damon likes this part, where the man's hands go to the back of his thighs, and want sparkles in his eyes.

"Slow night?"

With a silent shrug, Damon leans down, one finger hooked under Stefan's chin until their lips are pressed together.

Stefan's tongue grazes over his bottom lip, and suddenly Damon is knocked to the side with Stefan's hand around his throat. He exhales carefully, fingers skirting around Stefan's wrist.

"Problem?" Damon chokes out.

"You taste like lip gloss." Stefan sneers.

With a small eye roll, Damon pulls at Stefan's hand. "Thought I'd try something new."

"You find some new plaything to drink with?"

"The night had its moments."

Eyes widened, Stefan lets go and leans back scowling.

Damon frowns, scrubbing a hand over his mouth, and wiping it on his jeans. He straightens himself out so the cushions support his back, even though one leg is now pinned behind Stefan, and the other is still across Stefan's lap. Not how he'd thought things would go, but he's not one to give up easily.

"Hey."

"What?" Stefan snaps.

"She's not important."

Taking Stefan's hands, resisting a triumphant smirk as his little brother is so easily led, Damon brings them to the buttons low on his stomach.

Stefan undoes the first one, and Damon stops guiding his hands. After the second, Damon lets go, dropping them to his sides. Stefan's eyes soften as they catch on the peek of skin.

"Young?"

Damon arches slightly into the touch, so focused on the contact, he doesn't pay attention to the question before answering. "Considering our age, brother, they're all young."

"Was she pretty?" Stefan says quietly, three buttons down, three to go.

"Brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin..." Damon starts, and Stefan's eyes flick up to his. "Not my type at all."

Stefan looks back at his hands, another button undone, his fingertips brushing along Damon's abdomen. "Was she soft?"

Damon sucks in a breath at the light touch. He tries not to squirm. The heat in his brother's voice tightens the muscles in his body, and he hopes getting so wound up will pay off. The casual questions make strange foreplay, but Damon goes with it. "Perhaps, but soft isn't really my style."

Stefan's hands linger over the last button, the last semblance of Stefan's restraint. "Was she a better lay than me?"

With a soft chuckle, Damon props himself up on his elbows, watching Stefan pick at the shirt. The firelight flickers over his face, making Stefan's eyes dance. He looks fucking beautiful. Damon offers his best grin like a challenge. "Refresh my memory."

Growling almost imperceptibly, Stefan pushes Damon back. His shirt falls open, last button flying off with a pop. Stefan's hands press into his chest, dragging along muscle to the button of his jeans. Instead of undoing it, Stefan yanks Damon's pants down over his ass, freeing his dick with a snap against his abs.

Stefan's hungry eyes drag over him like a starving man.

In a flash, Damon's body is shifted as Stefan climbs over his legs. He tries not to tease as his little brother kicks out of his own jeans, not bothering to take off his shirt. It doesn't matter once Stefan takes ahold of him; the strong grip stealing his focus.

Damon lets out a staggered breath, and adjusts his hips to gain some friction. His legs are still tangled in his pants, preventing him from moving more. He's slick in his brother's hand, always more wet than anyone else ever makes him. He's been half hard for this since the moment he walked in the house.

Stefan's knees are straddling Damon's waist, one hand steadying himself on the sofa as the other guides Damon into tight heat.

Damon eyes flutter close as he thrusts his hips up. His hands go to Stefan's flexing thighs, hanging on as his brother sets a quick pace rising and falling on his cock.

There wasn't quite enough prep, or lube, but neither of them seems to care. The partially dry drag and almost painful tightness is just what they needed. Stefan's dick taps heavy and dark on Damon's stomach. Damon tries to gather enough coordination to help, but Stefan smacks his hands away at the attempt.

Damon's eyes narrow in question, but Stefan only shakes his head.

"Can finish like this."

"Beautiful." Damon whispers, and swallows roughly as his eyes close again.

They fuck hard and fast as need takes over. Time blurs away until Stefan's hands smack down onto Damon's chest.

"I'm, I'm gonna..."

Damon's eyes fly open, and his body pushes up as Stefan tightens around him.

"Right there." Stefan pants, grinding down.

Damon feels the clench around his cock as his brother slows. He feels each pulse twitch against him. He has the perfect view as white ropes shoot across his stomach.

His hands slide around Stefan's waist beneath his tshirt, sitting up straighter. He holds on as he loses it deep inside his brother. Stefan's slickness smears between them as their bodies press together. Damon's arms go around Stefan's back as Stefan scrambles to wrap around Damon's neck.

They kiss just as hard, bruising and hungry.

Stefan pulls away first, sex-stupid, but defiant. "Ugh, terrible. Is it strawberry flavored?"

Damon laughs softly as he falls back. He licks over his lips again, only tasting Stefan. "Cherry maybe? I didn't have a chance to ask."

Stefan looks thoughtfully at Damon's hands tracing the stains of his ruined shirt before catching Damon's eyes again. "Don't make me feel stupid for being jealous."

Damon relents quickly, considering he's actually still inside his brother, and he just witnessed one of the hottest fucking moments of his afterlife. "Some girl sitting next to me at the bar took a swig of my beer because I wouldn't buy her a drink." He smirks up at the understanding crossing his brother's face and starts tugging at the hem of his shirt. "I finished it anyway and came home. The lipgloss was an unfortunate happenstance."

Stefan stares intently at him for a second before smiling. He brushes Damon's hands aside to pull his shirt off.

"You left to come home to me."

Damon sighs, ready to spend the rest of the night unraveling their mutual pleasures.

"To you, baby. Always to you."


End file.
